Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panels employ organic materials for light emission, and can have advantages of low operating voltages, fast responses, high luminous efficiency, wide viewing angle, and large operating temperature range, etc. OLED display panels become popular choices for display apparatuses with design objectives of thin and light-weight, low power consumption, and curved or flexible surfaces.
Existing OLED-based touch-control display apparatuses mostly adopt an on-cell structure, such as that as shown in FIG. 1. An OLED display panel 01 and a touch-control panel 02 are manufactured separately, and then bonded together to form a complete touch display apparatus using an adhesive material 03. Separate encapsulations may be needed, and an increased overall thickness may result from this structure.
In-cell touch-control display apparatuses adopt a different structure, where touch-control electrodes are disposed inside the display panel. Film layers may need segmentation and perforation in the fabrication process, and the organic materials used for OLED have more stringent requirements for water and oxygen conditions as compared with other types of materials. Currently, OLED fabrications mostly adopt a vacuum evaporation process, which makes perforation and pattern segmentation difficult and expensive and is thus unfavorable to realize in-cell touch-control OLED apparatuses.